Hatsune Miku X Male Reader
by Dtrain132
Summary: A story of music and love
1. Chapter 1

You sat in the subway tunnels watching the people that got up early in the morning to get a head start on the day. You smiled at each one of them knowing that their lives were probably filled with more joy than you could possibly imagine. For the past six years of your life you had been living on the streets with nothing but your bass guitar and a single change of clothes.

Every day you would come into this subway tunnel and play whenever it started to get busy. The money you got from playing would go to food, laundry, and whatever tune-ups you needed to do for your bass. You don't remember how long you've been doing this but it was all you knew how to do now. So like always you waited for the time to come when the subway was at its busiest from people who were going to lunch and to work from lunch.

You started to set up next to a support column that had an outlet and plugged in your amp and microphone to the wall. You then pulled out a black four string Ibanez bass and began tuned it before plugging it into the amp. By this time there were a few people who had surrounded where you were setting up. Most of them you recognized as people who had seen you before and had come to watch again.

You couldn't help but feel a smile when you saw a crowd of people waiting for you to start playing. The feeling that you had at that moment wasn't one you would trade for anything. Not wanting to waste any more time for yourself or the people there you turned on the amp, cranked the volume all the way up, and began to play.

As the first notes came out of your bass you could feel it echo throughout the subway and travel through your body. It was a feeling that was really indescribable and was the reason that you picked up the bass to begin with. It wasn't the most popular instrument but it made you feel the music deeper in more ways than one. For a few seconds you stayed quiet and let the bass take the highlight. Then it was your time to sing.

 _It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around_

 _Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out_

 _'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

 _Yeah it's holding me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive_

 _To be endlessly  
Caving in  
And dreaming I'm alive_

 _'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Lace chance to lose control_

 _And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

The final notes faded out and the crowd in front of you cheered as those who had to leave dropped some money into the bass case in front of you before setting off. The rest stayed behind in hopes that they'd be able to hear more. So for the next hour or so you played the songs that you had planned to play that day. After the people gathering around had left and you had taken your money and packed up you noticed something that stuck out from the corner of your eye.

Turning your head to look you saw a girl at the other end of the subway hallway. She had gotten your attention because of her hair. She had blue hair tied up into loose, long twin tails. Once you saw her you couldn't help but realize that she was REALLY FREAKING CUTE AND LOOKING STRAIGHT AT YOU. With cheeks now flushed red you quickly turned away and started to walk away in the opposite direction from her. Girls were never your strong suit and to be honest they kind of intimidated you.

As you walked away you took a quick glance behind you to see if the girl had left. She hadn't. Instead she was running straight after you waving her hand in the air as if she was hailing a taxi. Panicking you began to sprint away from her as if she was an ex-girlfriend who was holding a really big knife. You probably would've gotten away from her had you not been holding around twenty pounds of music equipment that you couldn't drop or you wouldn't be eating for a while.

Eventually you reached the stairs out of the subway. However, not having nearly enough energy to even try to run up them, you gave up and set your equipment down as you slumped against the wall. A few seconds later the girl showed up breathing so heavily that you thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Why...did you...run away?" She asked you between breaths. as she slumped against the wall next to you.

"I'm...not really sure." You said back, also a bit out of breath. "I just...panicked."

"That's...stupid."

You both looked at each other and started bursting out laughing. The whole situation was so ridiculous that you were sure that anyone who saw what happened knew what the hell was going on. You laughed so hard with her that you forgot that you were bad with girls. Somehow she just made you feel relaxed and even happy. Feelings you hadn't had in a long time.

Once you had both managed to regain your breaths and had stopped laughing she stood up and offered you her hand.

"My name's Hatsune Miku," she told you, "I heard you playing and I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"(f/n) (l/n)," you told her as you grabbed her hand, "wish you had said something before you just started chasing after me."

"Yeah me too."

Grabbing your stuff you followed her above ground to a restaurant not far from where the stairs you collapsed next to were. Setting your stuff behind the counter so that the staff could look after it you sat down at a table with her.

"So," you began once you had ordered your drinks, "what did you want to talk about."

"I want you to join my band." She told you immediately.

You were a bit taken back by what she had just said. Of all things that was not what you expected to come out of her mouth. Actually you didn't know what you expected her to say.

"The way you played that music back there was amazing. It was as if you put everything you were into that performance. Honestly it was amazing."

She gazed at you with the eyes of someone who had found love at first sight, or someone who had found a very fun toy to play with. Either way you wanted no part of it. You had gone this long without anybody in your life and you could do just fine without them.

"Thanks but no thanks." You told her as you put down enough money for the drink and walked away, grabbing your stuff on the way out.

A couple hours later the sun had started to set and you were laying under the bridge that you had claimed as our home. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be but it kept the rain away, mostly, and you had enough space to put you stuff down. Plus it was right next to the river that the bridge went over and ad soft grass to lay on. Good enough right?

Who were you kidding. Your life was absolutely miserable. You began to laugh as bitter tears streamed down your face. For six years you had lived here. Constantly in fear of being robbed, raped, killed, you name it. Nothing had happened yet but that was more due to the fact that you kept your head low except for when you played than anything else. So wrapped up in your self pity that you didn't notice someone walking over to your curled up sobbing body.

"Is this where you live (f/n)?"

Your head snapped up and you say Miku kneeling in front of you. A concerned look displayed on her face. You turned your head away from embarrassment. You had rejected her offer and now here you were in this pitiful state.

"Go away Miku. I told you I'm not joining. Go find another bassist." You didn't even know why you were saying no anymore. You didn't know why you said it in the first place. It wasn't as if anything worse would happen if you decided to join.

"(f/n)," she said with a soft, almost angelic voice, "why are you alone?"

Finally hearing the question you've been waiting for anyone to ask you told her everything. You told her how almost six years ago on your tenth birthday your parents dropped the bomb on you that you were moving away. You weren't able to say goodbye to any of your friends or even celebrate your birthday. Instead you were dragged away from what had been your home for ten years and pushed somewhere new. Yet you never actually got there.

At a random gas station when you went inside to use the restroom your parents took of without you. All they left behind was a bass guitar you didn't know how to play and a change of clothes that were too big for you at the time. With no phone you couldn't call them so instead you tried to get the police's help. But they offered none to you. They simply turned a blind eye since you were seen as too much trouble.

So the only option left was to use the address that you remembered from when they told you to try and get home on your own. You hoped that when you got there it would all be just a big misunderstanding. That hope kept you going. Until you reached the address inly to find that it was the wrong house. They had intentionally given you the wrong address.

With all options exhausted you walked until you reached a bridge that you could sleep under. No one took you in or even asked you if you were okay. It was as if you were invisible to the world. For six years you desperately learned the bass as a means to fill your stomach and keep yourself alive. The whole time not knowing what you were actually living for. Suicide was always a thought in your mind. But you never actually carried it out. Instead you lived on hating your parents and telling yourself that you would never get involved with anyone ever again.

That was why you had rejected her offer, you remembered, you didn't want anything else to do with her or whoever else was in her band. Yet here she was. Still in your life and on top of that seeming to care about you. Maybe it was time to put your faith into someone again. But you still weren't sure.

It didn't seem like she was going to give you a choice though. Once you had finished your story she sat next to you on the grass and stared across the river with you.

"I'm not going to abandon you (f/n). I promise you that much at least."

You didn't say anything to her. The tears streaming down your face spoke for you. Not knowing what to do or say you just laid back and stared at the bottom of the bridge. You didn't see Miku's smile and you didn't see her lean towards your face. You only felt a kiss on your cheek and her warm body lay down next to you as she snuggled against you.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." you told her. If anyone should know it should be her you thought. "I'm turning sixteen."

"Then tomorrow I'll tell you happy birthday first thing in the morning."

And with that she fell asleep. Honestly, she trusted you way too much. turning your head towards her you kissed her forehead before whispering to her.

"Goodnight."

And as you fell asleep you had a thought you hadn't had in six years of being alone. You couldn't wait to wake up the next morning. That alone put a smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

You opened our eyes and looked up at the bottom of the bridge. This was a familiar sight to you by now and nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Well, except for the blue haired beauty that was currently covering half of your body. For a second you had forgotten all about yesterday making what you saw right now even more weird than it already was.

You tried to get up without waking her up. Unfortunately you failed miserably and as soon as you moved she opened her eyes. She seemed confused as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Remembering what happened and seeing that she was still laying on you she quickly got up and scooted away. You realized you were both blushing and you quickly looked for a way to diffuse the situation.

"You wanna go get breakfast?" You finally asked to break the silence.

She nodded and you picked up all of your stuff and started to walk to the nearest diner with her. Noticing that you still had all of your stuff she suggested that you set it down in her room. You nervously agreed to it and a hour later you were standing in front of an apartment complex. Walking inside you took the elevator up to the top floor and walked out into a well kept hallway.

You walked with her until you reached her room. Pulling out some keys from her pocket she opened the door and was immediately attacked by two kids with blond hair.

"Where were you?" They both asked as all three of them fell to the floor.

"I was with (f/n)." She told them as she pointed at you.

They both looked up at you and you couldn't help but notice that they were almost identical twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl but they both looked very similar to each other. They looked back and forth quickly between the two of you when suddenly their cheeks flushed bright red and they slowly got off Miku and walked back into the room.

Confused you helped Miku get onto her feet and walked inside the room with her. It was almost like a small house you realized as you walked inside. There was a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The size of it was beyond you especially considering that you haven't lived inside anything in a while. As you marveled at the room you heard a door open and another boy walked out of the bathroom.

He was shirtless and had a toothbrush inside of his mouth. Though what attracted your attention was the fact that he had blue hair as well. though it was darker than Miku's, it was still blue. the entire scene that was playing out in front of you was so ridiculous that you doubted the fact that you were awake again. As if she knew what you were going through Miku grabbed your arm and pulled you close to her.

You felt her warmth and reconfirmed the fact that you were not dreaming. Though you were in a very weird situation.

"Who are all these people?" You finally asked her in a whisper.

She didn't respond immediately but instead smiled and pulled you towards the rest of the group. Once you were close to them she let you go and presented each one of them.

"This is Kaito," she said as she pointed to the boy with blue hair, "Rin," the girl with blond hair, "and Len," the boy with blond hair. Once she was done she turned t you and smiled again. "This is my family." She told you. "We don really know our parents either. The only reason we're even here is because my father cared just enough to pay for the apartment. For the rest of the stuff though we have o work ourselves to get money for it."

"So who is this guy?" Kaito asked once she finished introducing them.

"This is (f/n)!" She said excitedly as she clamped onto your arm. "He's going to be the bassist in our band now! I was with him all day yesterday to try and get him to join."

"How were you trying?" He asked as all three of them got closer. "Did you seduce him with your bo-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Miku punching him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground holding his face as Rin and Len quickly backed away. Miku turned to look at you with a bright red face and a forced smile. Something told you that saying anything at that point wouldn't help anybody. Especially you.

You set down your equipment before you actually realized what she said. She just said that you were part of the band. While you didn't mind you had no idea what band she was talking about and you don't remember saying you'd join. As you thought about it Miku walked over to you and pulled yo into the kitchen so that she could talk with you privately.

"Sorry about that." She told you with an apologetic smile on her face. "They can be a little hard to handle sometimes."

"No I don't mind." You said with a smile. "It had been so long without actually talking to anyone that I was just shocked by the randomness of it is a;;."

"That's good." She said beaming. "Sorry to dump this on you since you kind of just set your stuff down but we're about to go play and it'd be great if you'd play with us."

Without a good reason you couldn't refuse and, really, did you even want to say no? This girl, for whatever reason, had came into your life and turned it on it's head. You felt happier than you ever thought you would feel again and you didn't want to leave her and lose that feeling, and lose her.

"Sure." You finally told her. "I'd love to play with you guys." Though it seemed like she had already made up your mind for you.

An hour later you stood in front of a busy city center (imagine Times Square). You had no idea how they'd manage to get the rights to play there and honestly you didn't care. Miku had told you what songs they planned on playing and you couldn't help but notice that she liked a lot of the music that you were interested in as well.

So for the next three hours you played. You on the bass and vocals, Miku on the guitar with Len, Kaito on the drums, and Rin as the main singer. As you played you couldn't help but let your mind stray to how well Miku could sing. She seemed like the person who'd be the main singer but you guessed you were wrong. Or were you?

As the second to last song faded out Rin grabbed the guitar from Miku as she walked up to the microphone. She looked as you, winked, and the song started.

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you've gone away  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore_

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore_

It was supposed to be a duet with you and Miku but to be honest once she started singing it was like you weren't even there anymore. You were so caught up in her beautiful voice that you didn't pay any attention to what you were doing. Your fingers and lips ran on automatic as you let yourself be surrounded by the music that you didn't think you'd ever be a part of.

With just you by yourself you thought you were okay. But when you played with everyone else it was an entire new experience you couldn't even begin to explain. As you walked back with them to the apartment you couldn't help but hope that you would do this again and again with them. So when you finally reached the apartment building and Miku asked you if you wanted to live with them, with her, you couldn't help but break down in tears.

You had found your new family. You didn't have to be alone anymore. For the first time ever you began to look at your future like it was one worth living. You felt like nothing could bring you down fro the happiness you felt inside of yourself. You had n idea though, you couldn't possibly know as you walked into the apartment and slept in the same room as Kaito and Len.

You couldn't know that this feeling wouldn't last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to an empty living room. Well, empty save for the blue-haired girl that was sleeping on top of you. It had been a few months since you had joined their family and things had went from good to great. In just a few short months your band had gone from obscure to shelling out big hits. You were all over the news and to be completely honest you were loving it.

You loved the attention that you got from both fangirls and even the people who hated you. To even have someone acknowledge your existence was something that made you happy. Though, nothing made you happier than the girl that was holding you. Ever since you had made the big leagues you had started to get courage to do many different things. Especially with girls.

It took you a few bad relationships and one or two good ones that eventually didn't work to realize something you should've known all along. You were in love with Miku. Using a lot more effort than you ever thought you would ever use for anything you decided to do something really special to ask her out. You tried to get her tickets to her favorite concert and tried to use your connections with the band to have them say something that would convey your intentions.

What ended up happening instead was that you ended up not being able to get any tickets at all. As you walked back to the apartment defeated you noticed that there were a few men trying to take advantage of somebody. You didn't see who the person was but there was no way that you would just walk away and let it happen. You ran forward to take care of them but before you reached them two of the guys were already beaten to the ground and the other two had ran away.

Standing over them like a goddess was none other than Miku. As she looked up at you, you couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It seemed that as much as you wanted to try and help her she never needed your help. Realizing that there was really no need for you to be around you slumped to the ground looking even more defeated than before. Unaware of what was eating you Miku sat next to you and laid her head on your shoulder.

"Hey (f/n)?" She said without looking at you.

"What's up?"

Now she looked into your eyes with a passion you didn't think you'd ever see in eyes directed at you.

"Do you love me?"

You paused for a moment as you had been taken aback by the question. What had she just asked again? You were so surprised that fro a few seconds you couldn't even reply. For one of them you couldn't even breathe. Regaining your breath and looking away embarrassed you answered her.

"I do. I love you Miku." You then went on to tell her everything that you had gone through that day and everything that she meant to you. You told her how she was so beautiful that any other girl couldn't even come close, how you kept searching for new jokes to tell her because you couldn't go a day without seeing her smile, how every time you saw here sing a song you were entrapped by how wonderful she seemed, and you told her how much you were thankful that she had saved your life. Without her you would still be in the subway station by yourself struggling to get by on the good graces of the people who had happened to hear you play.

One you had told her all this you turned an even deeper shade of red and tried to get up to run away. Instead you were dragged down by Miku and pulled into a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you too (f/n)."

And now here you were. Laying down with the girl that you loved with nothing wrong in the entire world. In fact you were almost thankful to your parents who had left you alone. Without them you would have never met Miku. Hell you might even forgive them if you ever met them again.

As if to test you there was a knock at the door. Curious at who could be knocking at the door at this hour (Security was tight and very few knew where you guys lived) you woke Miku up, got dressed, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" You called from the door as you looked through the peephole. Whoever was standing there had either covered the looking hole or was so big or close that they covered the hole. Either way you couldn't see who it was.

"(f/n)? It's us. Your parents."

You froze. Those voices were indeed from your parents. What they were doing there you had no idea, but you honestly didn't want them in your life anymore. Without replying you backed away from the door and looked for a way out of the situation. Miku, however, was still half-asleep and didn't notice or pay much attention to the fact that you were backing away from the door. So instead she opened the door and in stormed at least ten police officers. They pinned Miku to the ground and went into the separate rooms dragging out Kaito, Len, and Rin.

In rage you tried to help them but only succeeded in knocking out one officer before being subdued by two more. As you squirmed under their strong arms you looked up and say your parents walk into the room. There were fake tears on their face and they pretended to look happy whenever they saw you. They ran forward to embrace you, instead they ended having their fingers almost being bitten off. You were violently resisting with all of your strength. You knew for sure that there was no way they actually cared enough to look for you. The only reason that they were even there probably had something to do with your new fame.

You spit in their direction.

"Get the fuck out of here!" You yelled at them as the police dragged you and your friends outside. "Get the fuck out of my life!"

Your screams weren't acknowledged and a few days later there was a trial to determine who would get custody of you. It was ridiculous to be honest. You knew what your parents were after now. They had came into the cell that you were being held in (you had knocked out a cop) and told you everything. How they found you through people who believed their little sob stories and thought they were reuniting a loving family torn apart by kidnappers. After that had notified the police that you had been kidnapped and, after sufficient evidence, had proven you were their son and belonged to them.

They then, stupidly, decided to tell you that it was all for money. They didn't care what happened to you after they got the money from Miku's father for "kidnapping" you and the "pretending" to adopt you. They also threatened to kill everyone that you cared about if you didn't comply. Then they threatened to kill you too. So there you were. Sitting in a cell waiting for the trial and a chance to set things straight. You couldn't help but feel a new surge of hatred for the people who had left you behind only so that they could pick you up when it best suited them.

A day before the testimony there was a therapist who entered your cell and talked to you. After he had asked a few questions you had realized what he was trying to do. If you were correct then he was trying to test you for Stockholm Syndrome. Which was ridiculous because you hadn't been kidnapped to begin with. If anything it was your parents who were trying to kidnap you. Finally the test ended and you were able to relax by yourself.

Then the day of the trial came. You were put inside a car used for transporting criminals and was driven with Miku, Kaito, Len, and Rin over to the courthouse. On the way there you held Miku's hand as if your life depended on it. You could admit it, you were scared. You were afraid that you would have to go back to the horrible people that had left you alone only to ruin your life when it was finally getting good. You were afraid that you would never be able to see Miku again. She seemed scared too. In an effort to try and make her feel better and to calm yourself down you decide to sing a song. It was a rock song but you decide to sing it soft and sweet.

 _Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

 _[Chorus]  
It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

 _Hey  
You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
Live right now  
Just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best  
Do everything you can  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say_

 _[Chorus x2]_

Then you arrived at the courthouse. You were dragged outside by an officer and was forced to enter the courthouse in chains. Once inside there was a lengthy talk by lawyers on both sides of the argument. There seemed to be a stalemate no matter what however. Because there was no evidence of your parents trying to look for you in the years that you had been missing they wee under suspicion, however you had lied about your real name so that you could be adopted and they were your actual parents. In the end it seemed like there would be no conclusion. Until they called you up to the stand however.

To be honest you had no idea what you were supposed to do. You didn't really see how anything you said would really make it go one way or another. Yet you would do your best to make sure that you were able to stay with your real family. Not the one that had left you so many years ago. So you stood at the podium with the confidence of a man who had much to lose but knew that he would lose nothing.

"Mr. (l/n) I would like you to answer a few questions is that okay?" It was the lawyer from your parents side that was asking you questions. "First off I would like you to answer a simple question. Is this your real family?" He gestured to your parents who were sitting there with fake smiles.

"No they're not." You said immediately. "My real family is the one that has been taking care of me these past few months. Not the ones who left me years ago only to appear again when it benefits them."

The crowd began to murmur as the grin started to slip from your parents faces.

"You were kidnapped however correct?"

"False. I was left by myself years ago. I only met Miku and her family a few months ago."

"Surely you've been mistreated."

"Yes because becoming a rock star, living in an amazing apartment, eating all the food I can handle, and living with people who actually love me is a completely shitty way to live." You turned to the judge. "I'm sorry your honor but if you make me go back with these people I can promise you that I'll either kill myself or I'll kill them and then myself. I have no intention of living with these worthless people again and I hope that you have enough kindness in your heart to know that would not be the right thing to make me do."

The courtroom fell silent as everyone, including yourself, became shocked at what you had just said to the judge. Almost expecting him to rule in favor or your parents through sheer anger you were instead surprised when he started laughing. He picked up a piece of paper form his desk and inspected it.

"It would seem here that he does not have Stockholm Syndrome and that it was in fact several years after he was abandoned that he met Miku's family. In light of this I hereby proclaim that Mr. and Mrs. (l/n) are unsuitable of raising a child and hereby transfer full ownership to Mr. Hatsune."

The entire courtroom exploded into cheers as several people, yourself included, stood up and cheered. You were crying tears of joy as you ran towards Miku. Someone else was also crying. Someone who had just been denied a whole lot of money. This person pulled out a gun from the folds of their jacket and aimed it at you. You never even saw the bullet coming.

But you sure felt it hit.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're losing him!"

"Get him to the ER!"

"He's going catatonic!"

"Get the defib!"

BEEEEEEEE-

You stopped in the middle of your story and turned to the source of the sound. It was the microwave from the kitchen and the sound quickly shut off.

"Sorry baby!" Your wife called from the kitchen.

You chuckled under your breath and turned to your two kids. One girl and one boy.

"It's okay honey you just ruined my story!" You called back.

"Oh you're fine."

You laughed aloud before looking at your two kids and continuing your story.

You continued by telling them about what happened after you had been shot. What had happened was that you were in the hospital for a week while both of your parents were subdued by cops. They had shot your father to death right in the courthouse after he refused the drop the gun.

The gun in question was one of the printed guns that he owned illegally. The bullet he had smuggled in by someone else and he retrieved it after. your mother claimed that she didn't know anything about it to begin with but eventually the pressure mad her croak. She was actually the one who wanted you dead in the first place.

To be honest you didn't care about it anymore. You just wanted to leave the hospital and head home. At first there were many cops and reporters there interviewing you. Yet after a few days the activity died down and you were allowed some peace. Unfortunately the peace seemed to come from the fact that they were now bothering Miku and the rest of your family.

There were actually many times that you wanted to go help them. Unfortunately you...well...had been shot. The pain alone was enough to make you collapse every time you tried to get out of the bed. Eventually however that stopped too and you were released. It had been a hard time on everyone and now you had hoped that it would end. To be honest it seemed like it would too.

As you walked through the doors into your apartment where you lived with everyone else you were actually surprised. As soon as you walked in you were almost form tackled by Miku and everyone else let out a big "Surprise!" The room was covered in decorations for your return and there was music playing of all the songs you guys had played together. You were so entrapped in the music and the surprise that it took you a while to realize that Miku was crying while holding you.

"You idiot." She sobbed. "Do you know how worried was for you? How much it hurt to no hear anything? To not know if you were okay?"

You didn't reply outright. There was nothing that really needed to be said about the situation. You simply held her in your arms closely. You had missed her to. It hurt every time that you weren't able to see her.

You enjoyed the party that night and afterwards you went on and kept performing with the band. Many years later you even got married to the woman you loved.

"Did you stay together with her forever dad?" Your son asked very loudly.

What you were about to say died on your lips as you chuckled.

"Honey come here for a moment."

"Coming!" She called from the kitchen.

You heard footsteps and waited as your wife came around the corner. Her short blond hair and green eyes were so beauti-. Wait. You waited as Rin moved out of the way of your real wife. The girl you had married then sat on your lap and draped her arms around your neck.

"What do you need baby?" Miku said as she looked at your kids.

You also looked at your children. "I'd say we're going pretty strong buddy."

Later that night you stared up at the sky with Miku and thought about everything that had led you here.

"Those kids never tire of hearing that story do they?" She asked you as she looked into your eyes.

"Why not? I'd say it's a pretty damn good story."

She laughed at that and kissed you. "It's not over yet baby. But today is and I want sleep. So should you." With that she walked away and went to bed. You watched her as she left before looking back at the sky. You would join her in a couple seconds but for now you wanted some alone time to think.

Suddenly you thought you saw something weird. It was like a hole had opened up in the sky and you could see something that you never thought you would see again. You saw yourself, or rather many of you, but each was different. Most we're younger but some were a bit older. Some were even dead.

There were a few that caught your attention though. One rode a huge gigantic female that was killing other huge people. One had red eyes and very sharp teeth. Yet the weirdest one just may very well be the last one you saw. They you was surrounded by many girls but the main one seemed to be a girl with tomboyish looks, white hair, and held fire in her hands.

Then the portal closed. The Phenmonal event had vanished just as soon as it had appeared and you were left wondering wether or not it was even real. No matter what it really was you were tired. So you wrote it off as sleep deprivation and went to bed. It was a new day worth living tomorrow.

You turned on some music and fell asleep to the song that you felt summed up your life pretty well.

 _When all you've got are broken dreams  
Just need a second chance  
And everything you want to be  
Gets taken from your hands_

 _We hold on to each other  
All we have is all we need  
'Cause one way or another  
We always make it, you and me_

 _This life can almost kill you  
When you're trying to survive  
It's good to be here with you_

 _It's good to be alive  
Its good to be alive  
I was lost and I was gone  
I was almost dead inside  
You and me against the world  
Its a beautiful night  
Its good to be alive (Its good to be alive)  
(Its good to be alive) Its good to be alive  
(Its good to be alive) (Its good to be alive)_

 _Driving down this highway  
Soaking up the sun  
Got miles to go before we get home  
And the journey's just begun_

 _We hold on to each other  
You are everything I need  
You feel like forever  
You're a second chance for me_

 _This life can almost kill you  
When you're trying to survive  
It's good to be here with you  
It's good to be alive  
It's good to be alive  
I was lost and I was gone  
I was almost dead inside  
You and me against the world  
Its a beautiful night  
Its good to be alive_

 _Its a beautiful night  
Its all right  
Its good to be alive_

 _This life can almost kill you  
When you're trying to survive  
Its good to be alive (Its good to be alive)  
(Its good to be alive) Its good to be alive  
(Its good to be alive) (Its good to be alive)_

 _And is good to be alive  
its good to be alive  
I was lost and I was gone  
I was almost dead inside  
You and me against the world  
Its a beautiful night  
Its good to be alive_

 _Its a beautiful night  
Yeah, its all right  
Its good to be alive_


End file.
